Hogwarts Football Club
by my daydream world
Summary: When Harry misses playing football he gets the muggle born and half blood student involved to introduce football to Hogwarts.


**This started as an idea for an Harry didn't grow up with the his aunt and uncle story. But I never got around to writing it. So this little one shot is based on the idea at Harry liked playing football...**

 **I don't owned Harry Potter, or football, or anything else mention**

Hogwarts football Club

Harry Potter liked to play football, and he was pretty good at it too. He was fast and an quick thicker, he was also the best striker in his primary school... But because of his bullying cousin no one picked him to be on their team.

Harry loved Hogwarts, he loved quidditch but he did feel sometime Hogwarts ignore the advantages of the muggle world. The lack of modern technology wasn't that much of a big deal for Harry, but he did miss watching films. He missed pens, he misses the whiteboard in his primary school. He missed muggle music and sports...

He missed playing football...

"Hermione how many muggle borns or half blood that grow up knowing muggle sports?" Asked Harry thoughtfully one day in the library when he, Hermione and Ron were doing their homework.

"Theirs a fair few" said Hermione looking up from her book frowning "Why?"

"Wizards don't really have many sports do they?" Pointed out Harry " In primary school we played all sorts, hockey, rugby, tennis, rounders, football, basketball, baseball, cricket..."

Ron looked up confused "what the bloody hell are you talking about?"

Hermione ignoring Ron's question carry on talking to Harry "What is your point Harry?"

"I think we should have the option to play muggle sports at Hogwarts..." Physical education didn't seem important to the wizardry world, quidditch was optional to play, and only members of the team played regularly. Harry thought for a moment "Starting with football..."

"You like football?" Asked Ron sounding surprised "You've never mentioned you liked it..."

"I don't support a team, but I did liked playing it" said Harry quickly. He never had the chance to follow a football team, Dudley wasn't interested, his uncle wasn't interested, his aunt definitely wasn't interested. And they never cared what Harry was interested in. With Dudley in control of what people watched on the television.

"If you are serous about this Harry start a petition" suggested Hermione "I am sure they are other people here who also like football too"

...

Harry and Ron climb the stars to their dorm room. Seamus, Dean and Neville were already there in a deep discuss about something "Hey Dean, I'm thinking about starting a petition to start play football here" said Harry

"you're kidding" laughed Dean with a big grin "You have to be kidding?"

"It's like the biggest sport in the world, half the school must of played it at some point in their lifes...bet we could get lots of names on it"

"Count me in" said Dean at once

Seamus looked at Ron confused "What is that all about?"

Ron shrugged he wasn't going to fight Harry on this, after all he had little knowledge about the muggle way of life "I don't know, he just got a very strange idea, Fred and George are encouraging him a hell of a lot, and he and Hermione spent the last few hours talking about all these muggle games..."

Ron was cut off by Dean yelling "FOOTBALL IS COMING TO HOGWARTS"

...

They was a lot of people signing their name on the petition, it had started a big interested in the muggle born, and half blood students who loved the game. Even some of the pure bloods seeing the excitement of their friends research the game and signed they names too.  
Harry and Dean brough the petition to Professor McGonagall at the end of the week. "We're got over two hundred names so that means the head teacher has to consider it" said Harry glade Hermione did in-depth research of the school rules before hand.

"Very well Mr Thomas, Mr Potter follow me" said McGonagall leading the way too Dumbledore's office.

"You want to start a football club" said Dumbledore looking at the list his eyes twinkling "Hogwarts never had a muggle sport club before. Maybe it just what the school needs... If this many students are this interested..." Harry and Dean looked at each other " We have a trial period to see how it goes" Harry and Dean grinned and high five each other.

...

Football club day one, most of the school were either watching or playing. Most of the pure blood found the football kit amusing. But Harry pointed out that this was consider cool in the muggle world, and robes would just get in the way. Fred and George were impressed with the football boots especially the studs at the bottom (They though it they looked awesome and should be worn during quidditch matches)

By the third training day the number of watchers died down but excitement for the club grown stronger. They made they own teams, Harry team was called Thudercats. The name was Dean idea it was to honor their muggle background and too television. Justin wasn't too keen on the name at first but in the end agree to it.  
Harry told Ron and Hermione about the name during dinner. "Dare I asked what the other teams are called?" Asked Hermione

"Hobbits, pink ladies, Avengers, Ninja turtles, Cadbury and top of the pops" said Harry at once

"Those are odd team names" commented Ron

"They named the teams after muggle things" explain Hermione looking a little amused

"Muggle have ninja turtles?"

"It's a comic and an cartoon" explain Harry quickly "it was something me and Dudley both liked..."

Half of the school come to watched the first official Hogwarts football match. Thundercats vs Avengers. Thundercats were playing in orange and Avengers in red. Since none of the teachers knew all the rules in football a seventh year muggle born Hufflepuff was the referee.  
The games ended 3 -2 to the Thundercats. Even Ron admitted that he was wrong about football and it was actually pretty cool sport...not that he would ever play it... Especially in shorts...

The mini football tournament lasted three weeks, with the Hobbits coming out on top. Followed by the thundercats and the pink ladies'. The Hogwarts football club now had to wait and see if it was allowed to carry on playing or not.

At dinner a week later Dumbledore stood up in fort of the school "As you all have be aware there was a muggle sport club going on. As you are also aware the club was temporarily. Due to it high popularity of the football club and I have decided that the football club can stay" they was lots of loud cheering once it had stopped Dumbledore carried on specking "They has been lots of suggest for a muggle film club, For those who read Hogwarts an history would know, due to the volume of magic in Hogwarts, muggle technology won't work" they was some disappointed comments made. "But they will be a muggle book club..." Hermione looked up interested in that idea...

...

"So are you satisfied with the outcome?" Asked Hermione later that evening

"Why wouldn't I be?" Asked Harry "I've completed my goal, football is now in Hogwarts"

"You were trying to rebelled weren't you?" Asked Ron with a grin "Course a little bit of trouble"

"Why would I want to course trouble, I got a red eyed, noseless, manic killer after me" said Harry "I don't need anymore trouble in my life... "

Hermione and Ron looked at him "I'm not being rebellious, I'm very bad at rebelling, I actually do like playing football. Why is it that hard to believe? I grown up as an muggle remember...im going to a walk..." With that Harry got up and left Hermione and Ron. He walk near the lake till he saw Fred and George grinning at him from behind a near by tree.

Harry looked around to make sure no one was listening "I've complete my dare"  
"I'm impressed young Harry you got half the school backing you up as well" said Fred nodding his head in approve

"Even more impressive you started a new club" said George "But you went a little overboard. You were only ment to convince people to play a game football with you.. "

Harry chuckle "You two made me realise how much I missed some muggle things, football too brilliant just to play one game..."

Fred clapped his hands together "Okay Harry what's our next dare?"

Harry thought for a moment "I dare you too start your own band and perform in front of the school"

Fred and George looked at each other with big grins "This is going to be fun" they said together.


End file.
